Innocence
by NewObsession
Summary: Just a short, drama filled and angsty LoVe story set during the pre-series timeframe. Started as a one-shot of Veronica confronting Logan about her birthday present to Lily – led to them "hanging out". Evolved into this...
1. Chapter 1

So I got this idea when I started watching season 3 and I felt like Veronica was turning into Little Miss Judgy McJudgy. Her attitude was annoying me. So I'm writing a pre-series fic when she used to be innocent and naïve. And then I couldn't sleep because this scenario kept running though my head, and it led to this being written. Okay, enough of my life story – on to the one you're interested in!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, Rob Thomas owns all that is Veronica Mars and I am just playing with them to my hearts content!

**Spoilers: **Nothing of importance.

**Rating:** Probably M - swearing and sexual innuendo. Don't read if you're highly susceptible.

* * *

Logan headed towards his locker after his last class of the day. Surprisingly, he had made it through a full day of school, something he hadn't managed to achieve since the beginning of the semester, but now school was out and he was ready to have some fun in the sun. He could go to the beach, but he was sans surfing buddy as Dick had some stupid paper due tomorrow, which of course Dick hadn't even started yet.

Logan was mindlessly throwing all of his books (even the ones he needed tonight) into his locker thinking about how to while away the afternoon hours, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye a clearly very furious tiny blonde stalking his way. He turned to face Veronica as she marched up to him, but before he could open his mouth to impart a greeting, she shoved him with all of the force she could muster. Not much.

Logan stumbled back, not because there was any strength behind her push but because of the shock that she had something to shove him for.

"Nice to see you too Ronnie," Logan muttered, rubbing his chest for effect.

"Did I do something to you?" Veronica demanded.

"Just now, or are you referring to something specific?" Logan asked as he closed his locker before leaning against it. Veronica stood before him with her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating even while he towered over her.

"Lily!" Veronica huffed in annoyance.

"What about her?" Logan asked confused as he stared at the angry 5 foot nothing pixie.

"Her birthday present Logan." Veronica rolled her eyes. Logan stared back blankly. "Shampoo, pear, forbidden." Veronica ticked each imaginary point of her fingers, waiting for him to catch on to what she was talking about.

"Oh that." Logan clicked his fingers as he made the connection. "It's nothing." He shrugged as he moved to walk past her. Veronica grabbed his bicep as he tried to escape.

"It's not nothing!" Veronica stamped her foot in frustration when he stopped and faced her, and she let go of his arm.

"Hey, I didn't know girls actually did that." Logan was amused. "But seriously, it's nothing Veronica. I just don't like the smell, makes me want to gag actually. But she is free to use it whenever she's not with me. And since we're in the 'off-again' phase, I'm confident she'll have plenty of chances to use it."

Logan could see pity cross Veronica's face as he mentioned how Lily had recently broken up with him, again. And now she thought of him as being alone, again.

"Now, now, now. None of that." Logan admonished as he threw an arm around Veronica's shoulders and steered her out of the school. "School is finally finished for the day and the sun is shining. So where to partner?"

Veronica shrugged off Logan's arm as she moved in the direction of her own car.

"Nuh uh," Veronica protested. "The last time I went anywhere with you I ended up grounded! Besides I have homework to do."

"Is this homework due tomorrow?" Logan asked knowingly. Veronica turned to face him and reluctantly shook her head.

"Is this homework due next week?" Logan smirked, walking closer to her as he waited for her answer. Again, Veronica shook her head.

"Is this homework even due this month?" Logan now stood in front of her.

"Yes! I'm not _that_ much of a nerd." Veronica pouted, as she pushed the laughing Logan away.

"Well you kind of are sometimes." Logan grinned at her. "But you're not going to be right now. Come on, let's go back to my place for a swim."

"But I don't even have my swimsuit." Veronica protested as Logan dragged her by the hand towards his obnoxious yellow tank.

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

Logan was lying on the pool lounge beside the pool as he watched behind dark sunglasses at Veronica swimming laps in his pool. When he had invited her over for a swim, he had entirely forgotten about the beating dear old dad had bestowed on him the other night. While the strikes had only been inflicted on his back (must have only been a minor infraction if he got such a small punishment), the injuries still remained and the scars had not fully healed yet. He could have easily explained them away, but for some reason he just didn't feel like lying to Veronica right now. Which was why he was sitting on the sidelines with a t-shirt on while Veronica enjoyed the water.

"Thank god your mum had a spare swimsuit I could borrow. I wouldn't want to be sitting out in the heat right now, when this is right here." Veronica smiled lazily as she floated on her back. She suddenly realized he hadn't joined her and opened her eyes to see him sitting in one of the pool chairs.

"What are you doing Logan?" Veronica called out to him as she planted her feet on the pool bottom and returned to a standing position. "It must be close to 90 degrees. Get in the pool!"

"For a small girl, you sure do have a large set of lungs." Logan pointed out. "And I'm fine here thanks. The view isn't too bad." He grinned as he made a show of checking out the bikini clad Veronica. The effect was diminished though since she had swam to the edge closest to him so he could barely see her body.

"Do I need to remind you that you have a girlfriend?" Veronica scolded at his obvious flirting.

"Do I need to remind you that she broke up with me last week?" Logan frowned. "Not that it's ever stopped me before." He grinned at her again, returning to his cocky persona. Veronica shook her head.

"Ever think that's why she broke up with you?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Please, you know she loves it. And she manages to do worse, 'creating drama' and all that shit." Logan lay back in the pool chair after making his point, complete with air quotes. "Are we done with the girl talk now Sugarpuss? I'm trying to get a tan."

Veronica sighed as she pushed away from the edge of the swimming pool. Logan watched her as she did a few turns in the water, but when she moved to the steps and made her way out of the pool and towards him, he had to close his eyes. Because the sight of a very matured Veronica in one of his mum's simple black string bikini was creating very un-platonic thoughts that he definitely shouldn't be having about his (albeit ex) girlfriend's best friend. So he was not prepared when she sat across his lap, straddling his thighs and pushing her tiny chest into his. Logan's eyes popped open in surprise.

"Well if you're not going to come to the water," Veronica started innocently. "The water is going to come to you." She finished as she continued rubbing herself against him to ensure the most water transferred from herself to him as possible.

Logan's hands moved to her waist to still her movements as the friction and placement of her body, combined with his earlier thoughts were creating a little problem.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Logan choked out, praying she wouldn't notice the growing bulge against her leg.

"Oh contraire." She giggled. "I think it's a great…" Veronica suddenly stopped as she sprang away from Logan, an attractive pink hue staining her cheeks.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Logan shrugged, refusing to be embarrassed about the situation they were now in.

"I should go." Veronica stuttered nervously as she stood before him, wringing her hands. Logan was amused to see that she made no actual move to leave though.

"Why?" Logan asked simply.

"That." Veronica waved her hand in his direction. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Mars. It happens, especially when a scantily clad gorgeous girl decides to rub herself all over a horny teenage boy. You should be flattered."

"Flattered?" Veronica scoffed. "It's not like I was trying to elicit that reaction."

"Well it's not like I wanted that reaction." Logan instantly regretted his choice of words as he saw tears well up in her blue eyes. She held them back though and turned to walk away.

Logan was faster though and was out of his chair immediately, holding her to him.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Ronnie. You know that's not what I meant." Logan consoled her as she let the few tears escape while her face was pressed up against his chest and he couldn't see her.

"I just meant I didn't want to have that reaction with Lily's best friend. Not that I didn't want to have that reaction with _you_." Logan continued as Veronica pulled away from him.

"Just forget it Logan." Veronica sighed, hoping there was no trace on her face that indicated she had cried. Though Logan's hand on her face, wiping the tear marks off her cheek told her otherwise.

"But…" Logan started, but Veronica didn't hear what he had to say as she went over to the pool and dived in.


	2. Chapter 2

So I had no plans to write more for this story – but after receiving a whole 2 reviews* (I know, I feel so special!) I had some thoughts, and decided to continue. But to do this, I had to change a couple of things in the first chapter (nothing major, you don't need to reread it –I decided to make the gang a bit older, they are more like 16 and Veronica borrowed Logan's mum's bikini)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, just playing :)

**Spoilers: **This is set pre-series so there shouldn't be (let me know if there is!)

**Rating: **Downgraded to T (I don't plan on going into any detail of mature content). Though there is swearing and sexual references – so don't read if you're easily impressionable.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, Logan was out the door and headed to the quad for lunch. So when he arrived at their usual table, it was(not surprisingly) empty. He sat down and took the few seconds of alone time he had to think about yesterday's events.

He definitely hadn't been embarrassed about what had happened, but he had to admit that it had been awkward. Not only was Veronica sort of dating his best friend, but he was very much dating hers. Even if Lily had broken up with him, the split never lasted more than a week so he didn't consider himself "single".

And what he been even more awkward was Veronica's response afterwards. Or should he say lack thereof. She obviously hadn't known how to react, but then to have no reaction? Logan shook his head, he didn't understand that girl. She hadn't wanted to listen to anything he had to say re: the incident, and then had ignored him for the rest of the afternoon. Sure she had stayed and he was glad she had, and then she hadn't run away at the sight of him at her locker this morning. No doubt he would have felt worse if she had immediately left and later avoided him like the plague. But he would have preferred to have some interaction with her, not her staying submerged in his pool while she refused to entertain a conversation with him. Though he conceded that this may have been more to do with yesterday's heat and lack of her own pool, then actually wanting to spend time with him.

Lily was the first one out of the school and she sashayed her way to the lunch table where Logan sat, putting a little extra swing in her step to ensure the whole school body was looking at her. Job accomplished.

"Hello lover." Lily purred as she sat across from Logan.

"Doesn't being broken up mean you can't call me that?" Logan rolled his eyes as he caught sight of Veronica and Duncan making their way towards them.

"Just because we're broken up, doesn't mean you aren't my _lover_." Lily argued as she waved her hand, like she was shooing away his comment.

Veronica and Duncan reached the table just catching the last two words of Lilly's sentence. They arrived with the group's lunch takeout choice for today.

"Congrats man!" Duncan clapped Logan on the back as he took a seat beside him, handing out the assigned Chinese containers to each person. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you two got back together."

Lily rolled her eyes as Veronica took her chicken chow mein and sat down next to her and opposite Logan. Veronica was glad she had decided to wear her long blonde hair out today so that when she looked down, upon hearing Duncan's comment and wanting to avoid Logan's gaze, her hair curtained her face hiding her eyes.

"Woah, DK you got the wrong gist of what Lily was saying." Logan corrected, noticing that Veronica was focused solely on her food.

Duncan merely shrugged as he tucked into his beef in black bean sauce. "She said you're her lover."

"I think she forgot the implied _were_ - as in past tense." Logan clarified, nudging Veronica under the table. She glanced up to see his questioning gaze, but shook her head slightly in response and returned to her food.

"Not for long" Veronica heard both siblings mutter, Duncan's a little louder and assertive than the blonde at her side.

"And besides," Lily said a bit louder. "Being someone's lover doesn't mean that they're a couple."

"So you wouldn't mind if say, Veronica and I had sex?" Logan queried innocently. Logan noticed Veronica's eyes go wide at his question while the drink of water Duncan had just taken didn't remain in his mouth, spurting back out onto his sister opposite him as he began choking.

"Eww, gross." Lily muttered but Logan saw that she was wiping Duncan's drink off her chest, so he knew the comment wasn't due to the idea of him and Veronica. In fact he noticed her eyebrow quirking up, indicating she was intrigued with this scenario.

"Well I'm going to need more details if I'm going to give my blessing." Lily placed her chin in her palm as her elbow rested on the table, looking pensive she asked, "What pray tell would be involved in this little affair?"

"I don't want to hear this!"

"Don't answer that!" Veronica and Duncan exclaimed at the same time before Logan could say anything.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you how sex works Lils." Logan eventually responded, his usual smirk in place.

"But we're talking about sex with Veronica. I'm sure it's different than sex with me." Lily reasoned.

"Yeah, probably better." Logan teased, grinning in Veronica's direction. Veronica was watching the exchange between the two exes, her eyes going wider with each sentence.

"We could always ask Donut. Oh wait, that's right!" Lily taunted her brother. Duncan just blushed and continued eating, not wanting to get involved.

"You know I prefer to have first-hand experience anyway." Logan shrugged.

"I'm sitting right here guys!" Veronica interrupted them. Lily laughed as she flung an arm around Veronica's shoulders.

"We're not serious Veronica Mars. I know you wouldn't sleep with Logan and Logan was just kidding, right?" Lily directed her question at him.

"Right." Logan hesitantly answered as he gave Veronica a meaningful look once Lily looked away.

* * *

Logan was seated at the end of the large bed in the middle of the pool house as he concentrated on his video game. He was so focused on controlling the action on the screen that he failed to hear the tentative knocking at the door. The person didn't need to wait to be let in however, and the door opened admitting the unique scent of Veronica as she walked in. It was all strawberries and sweetness and he immediately paused the game to turn to her.

"Hey." Veronica greeted shyly as she moved further into the room.

"Hey yourself." Logan simply greeted back, waiting for her to strike up a conversation. But he was disappointed when she didn't, merely holding up a small bag indicating that that's all she came there for.

"I just wanted to drop this back. Thank your mum for me, for letting me borrow it."

"Anytime Veronica." Logan said dismissively as he turned back to the TV, unpausing the game and resuming where he left off. Veronica made her way to the door, but stopped just short of exiting. Logan looked up from the game when he didn't hear the door open and close to see Veronica still standing there. Her back was to him, but he could tell she was wringing her hands, contemplating what to do next.

"We need to talk." Veronica nodded as she turned back to Logan, surprised to see him facing and watching her. Logan saw the determined look on her face and decided now was not the time for his usual antics.

"Okay" He breathed out slowly, "About?"

"Us." Veronica waved a hand in the air between them. Logan rolled his eyes as he turned back to face the screen.

"You made it pretty clear that there is no _us_." He scoffed, returning to his game. Veronica strode forward in anger.

"Exactly how did I make something like that clear?" Veronica asked him. She didn't even know what was going on between them, let alone been able to make it clear either way.

"Let's see," Logan began, though he kept his focus on what his character was doing on screen. "First there was what happened yesterday, and your choice to dismiss it completely. Then there was today at lunch and your lack of interaction."

"Lily was sitting right there!" Veronica protested. Logan rolled his eyes again.

"Lily clearly thought it was all a joke. She wouldn't have cared if you had played along, actually she probably would have enjoyed it."

"Maybe I didn't want to play along because there would have been some truth in what I would have said."

"But Duncan was sitting right there." Logan uttered in mock shock, as Veronica came to stand in front of him.

"Also part of the reason I didn't want to say anything." Veronica shrugged. Logan simply nodded as he looked up into her smiling face, not wanting to overthink this turn of events. Veronica and Logan were pulled out of their stare by the sounds of rapid gunfire.

"Damn!" Logan swore as he tilted his head to the side to look around Veronica and tried to salvage his man by moving behind a barricade and returning fire. Veronica noticed the tenseness in Logan's upper body as he hit a random series of buttons on the controller to maneuver his character. Telling herself it was just because she was a caring person, Veronica thought to alleviate the strain by rubbing his stiff shoulders, and moved to kneel behind him on the bed to do just that.

Logan was determined to ignore the feel of her small hands on his broad shoulders and continued trying to get his character to safety. But he realised it was futile and as he was close to death anyway, he gave up throwing the controller on the floor and enjoyed the massage.

"Might want to stop that." Logan warned.

"Why? Are we going to have a repeat of yesterday?" Veronica laughed, though she paused in her ministrations.

"Not really, no. You'd have to be massaging a different set of muscles for that to happen." Though he was facing away from her, Veronica knew that statement was accompanied by his traditional smirk.

"So what's going to happen?" Veronica shrugged as she continued.

"This." Logan twisted so he was facing her and tackled her to the bed, trapping her between his body and the sheets.

"Oh." Veronica stuttered, all traces of humour gone from her face as she stared into Logan's intense gaze.

"Mm hmm." Logan murmured, brushing away stray wisps of her hair that had stuck to her cheek. His brown eyes grew darker as they searched hers for any hesitation before he bent his head towards hers. Veronica allowed her eyes to fall shut as she anticipated the kiss from Logan, but when their lips were mere millimeters from one another, her eyes snapped open.

"Duncan!"

* * *

*Seriously though, thank you to those who took the time out to review - Guest and daydreamer326 - it means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews - your kind words are much appreciated! Though I was getting the alerts, the reviews weren't appearing on the story. Little did I know I needed to approve guest reviews (though I have never done that before!) It should be working now. And thanks to the guest reviewer who pointed this out, prompting me to fix it!**

**For those who are concerned about the presence of the Kanes – never fear. This is definitely a LoVe story, but our favourite duo wouldn't be who they are without Lily and Duncan so they will certainly be around – and relationships are always more interesting when there is an obstacle. Can't make it easy for them, can I?**

**Disclaimer:** Alas, the Veronica Mars universe is not mine

**Spoilers:** Doubtful, very doubtful…

**Rating:** I don't think there's anything bad in this chapter, but then again I'm not a good judge of what is appropriate – just don't read if you're easily influenced

* * *

Logan froze as the blonde under him uttered the name of his best friend. He hadn't sensed anyone enter the room, and when he opened his eyes he saw Veronica staring back at him so he was sure that Duncan hadn't suddenly materialized.

"I realise you haven't had much experience with this, but calling out another guy's name is considered a no-no." Logan joked. Veronica huffed as she pushed against Logan' chest, giving her enough room to squirm out from under him.

"Despite my limited experience, as you so kindly put it, I think I figured that one out." Veronica said bitingly as she stood next to the bed with her arms crossed, leaving Logan lying there by himself.

"So why did you say it then?"

"We both should have been thinking about him!" Veronica threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Not right now we shouldn't be." Logan smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her. But Veronica took a step back leaving Logan's hands empty.

"Not helping." Veronica shook her head at him. Logan sighed as he lay back, propping himself on his elbows so he could still watch her.

"Fine. Why should we have been thinking about him?"

"I don't know Logan," Veronica started. "Maybe coz he's your best friend, your girlfriend's brother, my boyfriend."

"Okay, one - him being my best friend is not relevant here and two - they're our exes." Logan threw back, but paused when he saw the expression of unease on Veronica's face.

"Well at least Lily is mine. Duncan's not yours, is he?" Logan asked quietly.

"No!" Veronica automatically said, but she quickly corrected herself. "I mean he is. Kind of. I don't know." Veronica finished as she took a seat next to Logan. Purposefully leaving a small space between them so they weren't touching.

"Which one is it?" Logan asked, falling onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know." Veronica shrugged. "If you had asked me last week I would have said he definitely wasn't. But something's happened and he's barely said 5 words to me lately. Even you thought we were broken up."

"Not really." Logan admitted with a shrug. "I just wanted you to be."

Veronica accepted this with a nod. "We probably are, I just didn't get the memo. But either way, I think I need to sort this out with him before we do anything."

"Do anything like what?" The cocky Logan was back.

"Do I need to remind you of what almost happened about 5 minutes ago?"

"I might need a reenactment," Logan teased. "I went surfing on the weekend and got dumped by some waves. Hit my head on my surfboard a few times so my memory's a bit fuzzy."

"Poor you." Veronica deadpanned and patted him on the chest as she rose to leave. Logan grabbed her hand, stopping her before she moved too far away.

"While you're dealing with the Kane drama, maybe we can hang out?" Logan asked sincerely.

"We do hang out. We hang out all the time." Veronica replied confused.

"No I mean hang out just the two of us."

"Maybe that's not the best idea, given what happens when we do hang out alone." Veronica hesitated.

"Right, and we wouldn't want a repeat of that." Logan muttered sarcastically under his breath, but out loud he said. "Maybe we can go somewhere public then?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Veronica smiled and with a small wave was out the door.

"Sounds like a date." Logan grinned as he fell back on the bed.

* * *

Veronica's mind raced as she thought back on her recent encounters with Logan. Sure they had flirted a little, but when didn't they? They had been thrown together because of the Kanes, so of course they were friends - close friends, and all mixed gender friendships were bound to have some sort of sexual tension in them. So there may have been some un-platonic interactions lately but nothing had happened. And nothing was going to happen until she sorted things out with Duncan, Veronica reasoned. Which was exactly why she was on the way to his house now.

The drive from Logan's house to Duncan's was less than 5 minutes so before she knew it, Veronica was driving up to the large wrought iron gate that blocked the entrance to the driveway. Veronica nimbly punched in the 6 digit code that opened the gate and drove quickly up to the house.

She went to the front door and rang the doorbell, expecting the Kanes housemaid Contessa to answer the door. She was therefore surprised when none other than the formidable Celeste Kane answered the door herself.

"Good afternoon Mrs Kane." Veronica greeted in her most polite voice. The frown on Celeste's face didn't falter as she looked at the small blonde at her door. Hadn't Duncan broken up with the girl after what Celeste had told him?

"Is Duncan home? I was hoping to speak with him." Veronica continued, determined to ignore Celeste's icy mood.

Well obviously not, Celeste thought as she stepped aside allowing Veronica into the house. Veronica gave a small smile to Celeste in gratitude, her big blue eyes shining with relief to be out of the heat. Her blue eyes, so like Jake's. As was her wide mouth and other features of her face.

"He's just up in his room." Celeste smiled as she gestured up the stairs with one of her hands.

"Thank you." Veronica politely responded before making her way up the stairs to Duncan's room.

Yes, Celeste thought, Veronica's presence is just what Duncan needed. So he can be reminded of the possibility of the idea that Celeste had planted in his head. Duncan may not have broken up with Veronica, but it wouldn't be long before he did.

* * *

Veronica entered Duncan's room to find him sitting in his desk chair and reading one of his textbooks, a highlighter in his hand. A very different sight to what greeted her when she went to visit Logan. Stop it, Veronica chided herself, you can't compare them!

"Hi." Veronica called out, getting Duncan's attention as he turned in his chair to see her standing at his door.

"Hi." Duncan jumped out of his chair. Veronica went to take a step forward to greet him, but noticed him take a step back so she stayed where she was.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked her nervously, glancing around his bedroom.

"Um, well I…" Veronica started, for once at a loss for words. "What's going on?" She cut to the chase.

"What do you mean?" Duncan stuttered.

"I mean _us_." Veronica huffed. Duncan looked sadly at her.

"It's complicated."

"No, it's pretty simple actually." Veronica argued. "Either we're dating, or we aren't."

"It's not that I don't want to be dating you." Duncan started, reaching towards Veronica. Veronica moved out of his reach.

"It's just that you aren't?" Veronica mumbled, looking down as her eyes filled with tears.

"No, it's just that I can't." Duncan corrected her.

"Because that's so much better." Veronica laughed without humour.

"Not until I sort something out. I told you it's complicated Veronica." Duncan exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"So un-complicate it!" Veronica cried.

"I wish I could, but everything is just so messed up right now."

"Well that's just great Duncan. What am I supposed to do about it?" Veronica questioned.

"There's nothing you can do." Duncan admitted, stepping towards Veronica again. This time she didn't move away so he was able to wrap his arms around her.

"So we're just in this limbo at the moment?" Veronica asked against his chest.

"Something like that." Duncan admitted.

"That's not fair, and you know it." Veronica reasoned.

"I know. But I can't lose you, not until I have to." Veronica pushed out of Duncan's arms when she heard him say this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Veronica angrily asked.

"I can't be dating you right now Veronica. Not yet. But when this all turns out to be a misunderstanding I would hope that I'd still be able to."

"So you just expect me to sit around for your call?" Veronica asked in disbelief.

"Come on Veronica. It's not like you have a whole line of guys waiting for you."

Veronica was hurt when she understood the implication of Duncan's mean-spirited comment, but then she smiled remembering the moment with Logan just 15 minutes ago. Duncan misread her smile for something else though.

"See I knew you'd see it my way." Duncan grinned as he pulled Veronica in his arms once more. Veronica was still reminiscing about Logan so she offered no resistance to Duncan's hold.

"Just trust me." Veronica was pulled out of her daydreaming by Duncan's voice. She slowly extracted herself from him, stepping towards the door.

"I have to go." Veronica muttered before running back to her car. Celeste appeared at Duncan's door as he sat back at his desk.

"See, what did I tell you? Just like your father." She smiled knowingly as she left Duncan sitting there shaking his head.

* * *

**So I'm slowly losing motivation for this story. I have ideas for one other chapter, but then after that - I dunno!**


	4. Chapter 4

Woah, a lot of hate for the Donut right now. Can't say that I'm disappointed

And I'm so glad you guys got what Duncan was trying to do! I was worried that I had totally screwed up that scene and what I wanted to get across didn't work.

Thanks again to all those that reviewed, read or favourited/followed the story.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Spoilers:** Spoiler-free goodness!

* * *

Veronica yawned widely as she sat at the breakfast table with the newspaper spread in front of her. Her dad sat quietly next to her, glancing through the sports section of the same paper as he drank his morning coffee.

"So big plans today?" Veronica asked as she folded the paper up.

"Oh yeah." Keith nodded, not looking up from his paper. "Fun filled day of sitting at my desk, reading report after report about petty disputes between neighbours on the watering of lawns, or maybe it will be the placement of garbage cans on the sidewalk."

"At least Lamb will be there to brighten up your day." Veronica chirped with a grin on her face.

"Don't remind me." Keith rolled his eyes as he got up from the table to put his mug in the sink. He dropped a kiss on Veronica's head as he walked past, on his way out the door.

"Don't get into any trouble today." Keith warned as he left.

"Who me?" Veronica said sweetly as she skipped back to her bedroom.

Veronica made her way down the hallway, trying her best to be quiet as she walked past the closed door of her parent's bedroom. She had seen her mum in the kitchen this morning when she had exited her bedroom, but when Veronica and Keith had started their usual morning dialogue, Leanne had claimed she had a headache and had to go lie down. That was almost 2 hours ago. Veronica shrugged, if her mum didn't want to spend time with her today she wasn't going to force her.

Veronica threw herself down on her king single bed, wrinkling the neatly spread comforter from her having made it earlier this morning. She stretched her arms above her head as she stared at the ceiling. What was she going to do with herself today? Sundays were always the worst. Saturday followed a week of not being at home, so she was happy to spend it lounging around the house all day. But Sunday she got antsy, already having spent one day of the precious weekend at home so she always had to do something.

But her dad had to work and her mum was otherwise indisposed, so they weren't going to entertain her. She could go to the station and hang out with her dad, but she knew what would end up happening. Her dad would get her to do some filing to keep her out of anything actually interesting that happened in this town and sitting around the station was no better than sitting around at home.

Her next thought was Lily but just as she grabbed her phone and was about to dial Lily's number, she remembered that Celeste and Jake had made Duncan and Lily go visit their grandparents for the day. Veronica flopped back onto the bed, resigning herself to boredom for the rest of the day. That was until her phone chirped in her hand, indicating she had a new message.

Veronica quickly opened the text as the familiar name of the sender flashed up. Of course, how had she forgotten Logan? He would be up for doing something today, she smiled.

_Meet me at my house in 10 _was the simple message. Veronica was momentarily confused. Would it have killed him to give a little more detail? What were they doing? Were they going out? What was she going to wear? Veronica huffed. Either way, she was just glad she had something to do. So she jumped up and started getting ready to go meet Logan.

* * *

She pulled up to the gate that surrounded Logan's house and was instantly let in as someone inside recognised her on the security cameras. She parked her car beside Logan's obnoxious truck and walked over to where the regular Echolls' housemaid Leticia Navarro stood at the open door.

"Veronica!" She greeted as she pulled the small blonde in for a hug. Veronica hugged her back enthusiastically. She had always liked Mrs Navarro. "You haven't been around much lately."

"Yeah sorry about that. School, you know?" Veronica apologized as she pulled out of the hug with a shrug.

"Well yes, school is quite important." Mrs Navarro agreed. "But that shouldn't stop you dropping in from time to time."

"I know." Veronica looked away.

"Doesn't matter." Mrs Navarro waved the absence away. "You're here now. Come to the kitchen and I'll show you a new recipe."

"I'd love to." Veronica promised. "Maybe next time though? I'm here to see Logan."

"Oh of course. Like you would be here to see an old woman like me." Mrs Navarro laughed as she stepped aside to let Veronica in.

"He's out the back in the pool house." She motioned towards what had become Logan's second bedroom. Veronica thanked her and went out there.

As Veronica approached the pool house, she called out to Logan to announce her presence. When she was standing in the doorway she heard him call back to her for her to come in. Veronica could tell that Logan was in the small bathroom that led off the main room. She briefly considered the weirdness of his request for her to join him in the bathroom, but shrugged it off. He was probably only in there applying generous amounts of the hair gel that he was always sporting so it didn't matter if she went in there.

Veronica walked confidently into the small space, her call to announce herself lost as she started coughing when she was engulfed by all the steam. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, Veronica immediately stopped where she was as she noticed a very naked Logan emerging from the shower.

Veronica groaned as she covered her eyes. She should have known by the presence of the steam that the shower had recently been on, but she didn't think it had meant that he had _just_ turned it off. Logan was alerted to Veronica's presence as the sound escaped her lips. He froze for all of half a second before he realised where he was, and what he _wasn't _wearing, and quickly grabbed his nearby towel.

"Uh, Veronica. What are you doing here?" Logan asked confused, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"You messaged me remember?" Veronica answered with her eyes still covered.

"I don't mean here as in my house. I mean _here_ as in my bathroom." Logan clarified.

"Oh, well when I walked in you said to 'come in'." Veronica shrugged.

"Yeah I meant to the pool house, not the bathroom."

"Well I realise that _now_." Veronica blushed as she dropped her hands and indicated Logan. She crossed her arms in front of her as she stood her ground, attempting to avert her gaze from a wet, shirtless Logan standing in front of her. Logan simply stared at Veronica as she made no attempt to leave. Logan cleared his throat to gain her attention, noticing her eyes glazing over.

"You know while I enjoy having you in my bathroom, it would be a lot more fun if you were also naked." He cockily said. Veronica started at his suggestion.

"That's…" Veronica was flustered.

"Not going to happen." Logan finished for her. "Yeah I know. So maybe you can wait outside while I get dressed."

Veronica forced a laugh. "Oh yeah, right." And she stumbled out of the room, instead waiting for Logan on his bed.

Logan rushed to pull on his pants and undershirt, which he would later cover with one of his usual open button downs, and wandered out to see Veronica waiting for him.

"So how did your talk with Duncan go?" Logan asked casually as he walked around to grab his shirt from the chair it was hanging on.

"How do you know I talked to Duncan?" Veronica asked slowly.

"I know you too well. I'm sure you ran over there as soon as you left here yesterday." Logan simply shrugged but Veronica scoffed in disbelief. "Ok, he might have called me." Veronica was shocked at Duncan's actions.

"Duncan called you, why?"

"He wanted me to reassure him that he did the right thing."

"So he told you what's going on?" Veronica asked eagerly.

"No" Logan admitted, watching Veronica's face fall. "But he explained how he can't date you right now and he doesn't want you to date anyone else in the meantime."

"And you told him he was being ridiculous right?"

"Actually no. I told him that was probably for the best, while he is trying to work out whatever he is trying to work out." Logan shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Gah, so misogynistic." Veronica huffed as she lay back on the bed.

"So what?" Logan was amused at her antics and went to sit beside her on the bed.

"You know – chauvinistic, neanderthal-ic." Veronica explained. She turned her head to face him. "So what did you two geniuses decide to do with me in the interim huh? Club me over the head and drag me into a cave?"

"Woah, woah, woah. I think you've got the wrong idea about my involvement in this." Logan defended, putting his hands out in a surrender gesture. "I didn't agree that you shouldn't date someone else because you should wait around for him. I agreed with him that you shouldn't date someone else, because I think you should date me."

Veronica let a small smile grace her lips at Logan's words but it dropped as she realised what the implications of them were.

"Logan, I can't date you."

"Sure you can." Logan smiled as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Veronica sat up abruptly.

"Really? And how's it going to look when the two of us start dating while we're supposed to be madly in love with other people?"

"It will look like we're friends, which everyone knows we are, and we're helping each other through a difficult time. And if one thing leads to another, who are we to go against it?" Logan smiled.

"And what about Lily and Duncan? I doubt they will be too happy with us being together." This time it was Logan who huffed and fell back on the bed.

"Why do you have to make this difficult?" he asked her in a pained voice.

"I'm just being realistic." Veronica reasoned. "I'm sure Lily and Duncan assume that we will come running when they call, Duncan even said as much. And that's not going to happen if there's something going on between us." Veronica motioned between the two of them. Logan sat up, sandwiching her hands between his as he faced her.

"But they don't know that. Come on Veronica, it's a win-win situation. Duncan will think I'm monopolizing all of your time to keep you free for him, while we get to explore what is going on here. Trust me, it won't even cross their minds that we're not pining for them."


End file.
